fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jar Jar Stinks
Overview Jar Jar Stinks! was founded in 2015 as the league's replacement for the defunct IAMGROOT. The team got off to a hot start but has been marred by injury and lost two starting QBs by the fourth week of the season. 2015 Draft Jar Jar Stinks! inherited the 8th pick in the 2015 draft from IAMGROOT, who finished in third place the year before. JJS elected to autodraft, leading to some ill-advised picks. Worst of all was the waste of a third-rounder on Jordy Nelson, who had just been deactivated for the season days earlier. Fighting the Injury Bug Jar Jar Stinks! put the whole league on notice in the opening weeks of 2015. Led by Big Ben and the most potent duo of wide receivers in the league (Julio Jones and Antonio Brown), JJS won their first two matchups. In week one, facing an improbable comeback by Paddock 9, JJS was able to hold on thanks to 76.70 combined points from Jones and Brown. On the bench, Tony Romo had an impressive 42.42 point performance. The loss of pick 3 to Jordy Nelson didn't seem to have too much of a negative effect. The luck began to run out in week 2. Jeffery was scratched from his game against Arizona with a hamstring injury and would be sidlined for three weeks.. Then, in the head of battle with Fire Goodell, Romo went down with what appeared to be a shoulder injury. JJS won the week by 21.75, but news wasn't good. After losing Nelson to IR, Romo was placed on the IR with a broken collarbone. Ownership breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't started Romo and still had Big Ben to keep the team moving. That all changed in week three, when Big Ben went down with an MCL strain againt St. Louis. Averaging 41.89 points per game, Big Ben finished the day with 6.68 points and Jar Jar Stinks! lost by 3.57 to Papa's Posse. Now without both quarterbacks, JJS turned to Free Agent Andy Dalton. Dalton was leading the league in Fantasy Points and put together a solid performance in week four against the Chiefs. However, Jones cooled down and only managed 31% of his projection. Vernon Davis, who was sidelined in week 3, missed week 4 with a knee strain, adding to the long list of injuries. JJS lost the game by a respectable 22.98 points and had the lowest point total scored by a bench in LOC history: 0. Things only got worse. After another two losses they faced commish's team GBM, the manager who had recruited him to join the league. His third string QB, Dalton, was on a bye and he was forced to pick up Blake Bortles, the time scoring QB in free agency. Bortles had helped RM to a victory earlier in the season but that would not be the case in week seven for JJS. After scoring over 200 in two straight weeks they had lost five straight games by scoring under 190 points. When Big Ben returned in week 8 the luck began to turn once again. They pulled an upset against #FreeOJ and then broke 200 for the first time since week two the following week in a massive upset against The Shotti Bunch. They scored 274.84 with two starting players putting up 0 points. Blount, who was favored in the Patriots game (especially after Lewis went down with an injury) scored a season high 32.13, while Jeffery was finally able to contribute in a win by putting up an additional 34.10. In all six players scored over 30 points, but it was Big Ben's favorite weapon, Antonio Brown, who led the team. He scored an astronomical 61.15 points. With four wins they were right back in the hunt, tied for 6th place heading into a must-win game against Paddock 9. Franchise Statistics Head-to-Head Records